


【扉泉】【ABO车】一代宠姬大长扉

by qinci86



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:11:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qinci86/pseuds/qinci86





	【扉泉】【ABO车】一代宠姬大长扉

自古以来，皇室的Omega就远远凌驾于顶尖Alpha之上。  
他们几乎不受A的信息素影响，发情期也很少，生殖腔硬如磐石。  
优点是，既有强大的脑力，又不会受到信息素左右。缺点是，皇室人脉凋零，生育困难，甚至经常需要从旁氏过继太子。  
因此每代国君最重要的任务就是生孩子。

当代君主宇智波泉奈便是非常典型的一位，他同无数前辈一样，对延续后代毫无执念，唯一热衷的事情就是吃！  
“咱们宇智波君主出过乐器狂人，剑道狂人甚至还有日六更的写作狂人……为什么到你这就成了吃货狂人？”摄政王宇智波斑烦恼地抚摸弟弟的乱毛，愁的不行，“而且你经常吃了也不长胖，叫咱们那位跟你相貌类似的体重帝先祖知道了，一定会气得活过来。”  
这些话君主陛下从小听到大，根本不往脑子里去。他窝在哥哥怀里啃着甜豆饼，没脸没皮地撒娇：“反正到时候从哥哥这里过继就行了呗，生孩子不如吃吃吃！”  
宇智波斑痛苦地捂脸，“要说几次你才明白，我跟柱间都是Beta！”  
“么关系！”君主嘴里鼓鼓囊囊地塞着饼渣，摆摆手，“朕坚信哥哥你这样随随便便就能日天的Beta一定能创造奇迹！”  
“……”他的教育到底哪儿出了错？宇智波斑痛苦地反思自己。

后宫佳丽三千，没一个A能做出可跟宇智波斑比肩的甜品，愤怒的君主挥挥袖子，将这群渣渣全部遣散。  
众Alpha：摄政王一个Beta能吊打我们也就算了！为毛做个饭都能完虐我们？！

后人记录：宇智波泉奈始终保持童身，直到大长扉入宫，开启了传奇的宠妃之路。  
野史记录：这就是一块红豆糕引发的血案。一代天骄千手扉间，不如弯腰做甜糕。

千手扉间自从被亲哥坑入皇室之后，就变成了宇智波泉奈的专属厨子，少做一顿就能看到自家OMEGA君主暗戳戳地躲在门后冲他发射幽怨光波。  
扉间：……别看了，晚上吃水果捞。  
泉奈：Σ(⊙▽⊙”真哒？！

对于这两个非典型迟钝AO来说，信息素根本不是什么控制理智的本能，只是好闻的味道。他们结合与其说为了延续后代，还不如说是吃货的力量。

宇智波泉奈一边喝着甜汤，一面满意地视奸自家贵妃。只见对方胸膛宽广厚实，猿臂蜂腰，面容硬朗严肃，越看越有味道。  
扉间被他看得脸热，皱着眉教训自家君主，“好好喝汤，你的仪态都喂狗了么？”  
“切，朕好歹是一国之君，你能不能放尊重点？”  
“呵呵，四岁就糊人一脸翔的家伙，臣尊重不起来，”扉间挑眉，“当初是谁因为午睡尿裤子就哭得停不下来？”  
“哦，那是谁扒了朕的裤子就脸红得不敢见人？”  
“……”  
“……”  
扉间叹了口气，觉得只要跟泉奈说话就正经不过三秒，“我们不要互相揭短了，你快吃吧。”  
“明明是你先开始嘲讽我的！”泉奈拍着桌子不乐意，完全扔掉的君主的架子，“今天必须做套布丁来抚慰我受伤的心灵！”

扉间面无表情地顶着满头青筋，开始脱裤子。泉奈见势不好，放下筷子就往门口跑，刚迈出两步，就被冲冠后宫的贵妃娘娘生生拖了回来。  
君主的服装非常有意思，拨开后裆就能看到圆润挺翘的臀瓣，简直是一副随时随地都能做的设计。  
扉间把人压在身下，扒掉碍事的长袍，将大手伸进亵衣内，在光滑的肌肤上不断抚摸。  
泉奈被他摸得脸红，胸前的乳尖迅速挺立，诱惑着扉间低头将它含入口中吮吸舔咬，啧啧水声听起来异常情色，伴着眼前Alpha结实强壮的肌肉纹理，简直比什么信息素都能让泉奈兴奋。  
他主动打开双腿，细碎的呻吟从微启的唇瓣溢出，热情的君主大人直接将贵妃娘娘的上衣撕掉扔开，着迷地抚摸着对方形状完美的八块腹肌，就差在脸上写着朕要临幸你几个大字。  
扉间早就习惯了他的热情，这人不知何谓礼义廉耻，饿了就张嘴要吃，硬了就抬腿要做，若不是在朝堂上的一系列英明举措，扉间简直要怀疑他的情商根本就停留在四岁，再没长大。  
我觉得自己仿佛一根高级按摩棒。扉间无奈地想。

粗糙的一根指节顶入下体，泉奈舒爽地哼了哼，伸出玉足在扉间胯下硬物上画圈，他舔了舔唇，示意对方快些进入主题。  
扉间却皱紧了眉头，低头仔细观察微微张合的粉嫩穴口，有些发愁：“你湿得好厉害，是不是发情期到了？”  
“不知道啊，我很清醒啊？”泉奈迷茫地回他：“就是觉得很想做而已，跟平时没什么区别。”  
扉间翻了个白眼，对这个糊涂蛋简直无法吐槽，他端着面孔，集中精神，突然放出极度强横霸道的Alpha信息素，一下子清空了周边十里内所有人。  
有一些弱小的A甚至被这股信息素压制得双膝跪地无法移动，只得央求同僚快快地将自己拖离这块危险区域。

“我早就想吐槽了，为什么你的信息素一股烤鱼味儿？”泉奈皱皱鼻子抱怨道。  
扉间一巴掌拍在他的屁股上，咬牙切齿，“我好歹也算朝里数一数二的Alpha，就算我大哥也要被我的信息素压制好么？烤鱼是什么鬼！”  
“啊，是嘛？”泉奈睁着死鱼眼挖鼻孔，“也就是说你哥在被压制的情况下也能吊打你咯？”  
“不提挂比咱们还能做朋友！”扉间气急败坏地扶着粗大硬挺的肉刃抵在湿淋淋的洞口，“你这个几乎没有信息素的家伙怎么懂，都是被宇智波斑教坏了，明明小时候那么可爱。”  
“哈？胆子大了敢骂我哥？”泉奈抬起腿盘在扉间的后腰上，伸手狠狠向两边拽着爱妃的脸皮，“我哥全世界最强！就连千手柱间也能单手干趴！”  
扉间抓着他的手十指相扣，下身一送就顺畅地顶了进去，“你哥根本就是用卑鄙的手（屁）段（股）搞定我大哥的吧！你们兄弟俩简直有毒！”  
“柱斑邪道！斑柱才是正途！我哥必须是上面的！”泉奈呲牙，用力收紧内壁，将扉间的阳根死死夹住。  
快感直冲大脑，扉间差点被他的突然袭击直接夹射，他缓了片刻，九浅一深地抽动起来，嘴上不停，继续跟泉奈吵架：“等你哥生孩子的时候，我看你怎么哭。”  
湿软的小穴将雄伟阳物紧紧包覆，扉间根本抗不住诱惑，大开大合地挺动起来。  
“唔——啊！”泉奈把手中的布料扯得稀烂，屁股被撞的酥麻不已，每当扉间顶到深处，都忍不出发出高亢的呻吟，两条腿被扉间掰得更开，被动地承受着对方的侵略。  
扉间咬着他红润的双唇，尽情地顶撞，洞口被尺寸惊人的肉刃摩擦到红肿，整根没入的时候连小穴周边的褶皱都近乎撑平。  
泉奈的脸上露出了迷醉的神情，他眼角嫣红湿润，口中断断续续溢出惑人的音调，这一切都让扉间快要失去理智。  
他死死将自己的肉刃挤在深处，顶着敏感的生殖腔壁疯狂冲撞，感受着肠肉不断的痉挛紧缩带来的快意。  
与泉奈做爱，无关性别，无关信息素，只因这人是他从小就定下的，千手家的男人都有狼性，盯住的猎物便再也不会撒嘴。  
泉奈像条脱水的鱼，张开嘴大口喘息，在狂风骤雨般的进攻中被蹂躏地浑身瘫软，被扉间连续几下深顶刺激得流出了生理性泪水。

“泉奈……”扉间用气音在他耳边说。  
“嗯？”  
“我爱你。”  
“！”

两个人都愣住了，泉奈惊讶于扉间突然吐露的话语，他满脑子混沌，一时间竟是无法分辨这句话的真伪。  
而扉间却更为震惊，因为他的龟头突然顶入到一处温热柔软的神秘之地，几乎不用思考便知道那是泉奈的生殖腔。  
这家伙竟然真的是Omega？扉间脑内更乱，根本无法控制自己胡思乱想。  
为什么我说了这句话，他突然就让我彻底进入了？

“我爱你。”扉间又说了一遍。  
果然，穴内深处的柔软囊体彻底被扣开了门，将扉间大半根粗长肉刃都裹了进去。  
“你、你闭嘴！”泉奈满脸通红，眼睛瞪得圆圆的，竟是难得一见的羞恼模样。  
扉间瞧着新鲜，下身微微抽动，满意地听到了泉奈发出一声甜腻绵长的呻吟。  
生殖腔里处处都是敏感点，扉间甚至无需动作就能感受到泉奈浑身剧烈颤抖，穴内夹得他甚至有些疼痛。  
“怎么突然变得这么紧了？”扉间笑得不怀好意，“原来皇上您真的能生孩子啊。”  
泉奈恶狠狠得瞪着自家爱妃，却因为眼角不断滚落的泪珠而显得异常可怜，他生气地咬上对方宽厚的肩膀，只得到扉间的一串闷笑。  
“你现在分明也很可爱，”扉间舔着唇开始猛烈抽干起来，“说不定这是你第一次发情期。”

泉奈咬了咬唇，抬臂勾住扉间的脖颈，将他拉向自己。两人额头相抵，双目对视，竟是都在对方眼中发现了隐藏极深的情意。  
“就知道你平时都是装傻充愣。”扉间亲了他一下，“你如此藏拙不过是为了你哥。二十年了，你一点都没变，死兄控。”  
“呵，那又如何？”泉奈的眼神异常摄人，唇角勾起一个傲然的弧度，跟平日的无赖形象完全不符，“既然哥哥喜欢我傻一点，那我便傻一点。”  
“千手扉间，你应该早就知道才对，我从未对你隐藏过什么。”泉奈抬高臀部，将自己彻底送上去，“忘记说了，我也爱你。”  
眼前的宇智波美人清冷俊秀，目光放肆而挑衅，热情地张开双腿邀请自己尽情采撷。

千手扉间干出了活这么大最丢人的一件事，只是听了一句告白，就不小心在爱人温软紧致的生殖腔内成结了。  
他迅速反应过来，赶快撑起上身想在彻底成结之前将阳具抽出，脖子却被泉奈死死勾住，再次倒在对方身上，胯下肉刃反而顶的更深，结又涨大了几分。  
“射进来。”泉奈命令道。  
扉间神色复杂地端详他的表情，只见泉奈的眼神异常清醒，那并不是为了延续香火的勉强，也不是被发情期冲击的沉醉，而是扉间在他批奏折时一闪而逝见到过的，极其认真的眼神。  
“……你不是不愿意生孩子么？”扉间依旧有些犹豫。  
泉奈摇摇头，“没关系，有你在。”他扬起嘴角，笑得十分邪气。  
扉间觉得心中的温情都快要溢出来了，他一口咬上泉奈后颈的腺体，阳具顶端彻底成结卡在腔内，开始了漫长的射精。  
千手扉间标记了宇智波泉奈。

 

十年后  
千手扉间看着一群快要闹翻天的小崽子，无比庆幸自己天生白发。  
他苦着脸，回头问大着肚子的君主大人：“你说有我在，是指对付这顿调皮鬼么？？？”  
“对啊，我拒绝带他们，怕自己控制不住右手产生家暴事件。”君主大人啃着新出炉的糖糕含含糊糊地说。


End file.
